


Shapes in the Mist

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Lightning Mark Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Lightning Mark Universe, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean kept running</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shapes in the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic100 Prompt: "Shapes"

Dean couldn't feel his legs anymore, he had been running for so long. He had long since caught his second wind, and his third, and he couldn't even keep track anymore. All he knew was the burning in his legs, the sharp pain in his lungs, and the moisture covering his body. Every time he started to slow down, a shape would loom up at him out of the mist.

At first, they all looked like Death Eaters, wands poised. Then they started looking like the people and places he had known back home. The fountain near his family's flat. The rock in the park two blocks over where he used to sit and draw. His little sister. All of them appeared as shapes in the fog.

Then he started seeing things from Hogwarts. A Gryffindor lion, a Quidditch goal post, his broom, a stack of Hermione's books, a lightning bolt.

It was that shape that gave him courage, that made all the pain fade away. In sync with the beats of his pounding feet, the Lightning Mark on his shoulder began to pulse, pushing strength through him. His Lord was still out there, expecting him to survive. And Lavender, she was still waiting for him at Hogwarts, hoping that he would live. He would make it. He had to, for all of the others depending on him. He could not fall now.

Dean kept running.


End file.
